15 Wishes
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: The titans accidentally break a shade lamp and unleash a weird genie who gives them 3 wishes each. A total of 15 wishes. How will each titan spend their wishes? Read and find out! Please R&R!


Well, it's another crazy story from my insane vault of stupid stories! I hope u guys like this one! Teen Titans is property of DC and I do not own them in anyway, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, here's the story!

15 Wishes

Chapter 1

The Lamp

The titans were living their ordinary lives in the tower as usual. Robin was listening to the stereo full blast so no one would dare go near him. Raven was reading her book of who knows what. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over who would win the game and Cyborg would, of course, win in the end. Starfire was cooking her unusual Tamaranian food hoping the others would at least try some.

"Cyborg! You cheated!" Beast Boy yelled out furiously.

"No I didn't! You're just steamed that I beat you for the 7th time in a row!"

"7th? We've only been playing for 6 minutes!"

"I know."

As Beast Boy and Cyborg then started to pound the heck out of each other, Raven saw the whole thing and stated "You two are going to break something with your stupidity. Like, say, the tower?"

"Shut up, Raven! Get to reading your book on God-knows-what!"

As Robin was listening to "Tomorrow Comes Today" by Gorillaz, Starfire came to him with a strange purple and blue liquid like substance in a glass. "Here friend Robin. Try this." Robin looked at the icky substance and was immediantly grossed out while not showing it. "Uh, that's ok Star. I just ate breakfast."

"But Robin, it's 1 PM."

"Um, I slept till noon." he chuckled nervously.

"I must protest Robin. I vividly remember waking you up at exactly 8 AM this morning."

As Starfire and Robin continued to argue about the morning and Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to argue about their video game, Raven was getting very annoyed. She slammed her book and screamed "CUT IT OUT!".

Everyone looked at Raven, shocked, and then Cyborg punched Beast Boy in the face for no particular reason. Beast Boy then hit a shade lamp, which due to vibrations, knocked it off and broke the lamp.

The room was very silent as the lamp broke.

"Ever get that feeling that something _really_ bad is going to happen?" Robin asked.

Then a large green smoke surrounded the room and when the smoke cleared, a teenager wearing a green shirt, dark green pants, green shoes and also had green eyes and green hair.

"Who are you and what were you doing in our lamp?" Cyborg asked as the others were very confused.

"And why are you green? I'm the only green dude around here!" BB shouted.

"Calm down. I should be thanking you. You set me free from my prison! And man, did it suck! All there was to do in there was smoking marijuana and listening to Kenny G. Let me tell you, it sucked majorly. Anyway, thank you! As for introductions, I am an almighty being from a far away land known as Michigan! You can call me Bob!" The stranger stated.

"Bob? Are you some kind of Genie?" BB asked.

"Yes. Yes sir, I am!"

"Shouldn't genies be wearing turbans and sleevless shirts and other Arabian stuff?" Robin asked very confused.

"That's stupid talk. That's just an urban legend to get a lot of people worked up. It's all just a bunch of crap. Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Aren't we supposed to get 3 wishes or something?" BB asked.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. You don't just get 3 wishes, you get 3 wishes each! That means you get a grand total of 15 wishes!" said Bob.

"Glorius! We each get 3 wishes! How wonderful!" Starfire expressed with joy.

"Sweetheart, it gets better! Not only do you get 15 wishes, these wishes are also rule free! You can do anything with these wishes! There's absolutely no boundaries with these wishes! Do I have to make it even more simple?"

"So can we wish for more wishes?" BB asked as though this guy was sent from Heaven.

"No. Dang it, I knew I was forgetting something. And besides, 15 wishes is enough wishes wouldn't you say?"

"Cool! 15 wishes!" said Robin.

"So, who gets to wish their wishes first?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't worry. I'll decide that!"

15 minutes later...

"Robin!"

"Why Robin?" BB asked furiously.

"Because he beat you all at Rock, Paper, Scissors. Duh!"

"Stupid finger game..."

"So Robin, what do you desire?"

&&&

What will Robin desire? Who will be next in line for the wishes? Don't you wish you could have some wishes? Too bad! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and please review!


End file.
